Demain
by Legumevert
Summary: Et malgré l'impassibilité évidente de son ami, même s'il avait envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, quand bien même ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux ; en dépit de la cadence mortuaire et mortifère de son cœur lourd dans les minutes qui suivaient, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il s'était dit qu'il le dirait, tous les jours.


_On peut pas dire que ça raconte grand-chose, mais ça peut toujours tuer votre ennui pour cinq petites minutes. Ce texte traînait dans mes fichiers et, au moment de faire un brin de ménage, j'ai pas eu le cœur de l'effacer, alors voilà pour vous !_

 _Evidemment, Death Note et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ou alors j'étais pas au courant._

Quand ce sera fini, on rira de tout ça. Et quand on sera mort, on en rira encore.

Que feriez-vous, si vous n'aviez plus qu'un jour à vivre ?

C'était un sujet merdique. Et encore, il pesait ses mots. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre, de ce qu'ils auraient fait ? _Que dalle_ , répondit une petite voix aux accents cyniques à l'arrière de son crâne. _Mais alors vraiment que dalle_. Matt mâchouilla le bouchon de son stylo en fronçant les sourcils, l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison –et probablement tout aussi inspiré. Il n'y avait que l'idée que les questions qu'on jetait en pâture à leurs pauvres cerveaux en guise de devoir fussent toujours irrémédiablement nulles à chier pour le sauver d'une bonne vieille déprime. C'était la fatalité, tout ça : ces profs stupides pouvaient pas s'empêcher de leur faire cogiter de la merde pendant des heures, avec le vague espoir qu'ils la changeraient en miracle de philosophie. Le gamin savait qu'il finirait par rendre un verbiage insipide, bourré de références pompées dans des livres quelconques. Rien de trop personnel. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Et jusque-là, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'en plaindre, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Le classement systématique des jeunes pensionnaires lui permettait de le dire de façon plutôt catégorique.

Pas qu'il était censé y avoir accès. Une fierté démesurée étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire : dans les faits, tout le monde s'en contre-carrait la rate, de la théorie. C'était pas avec des concepts qu'on changeait le monde, mais avec des idées. Et encore, il fallait réussir à les mettre en pratique. C'était pas du gâteau. Mello arrêtait pas de le répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre, et plus encore à qui ne voulait pas. Matt avait fini par intégrer, répondant le plus souvent par un hochement de tête affirmatif. Pas de raison de se disputer pour un truc aussi con –premièrement parce que ses chances de gagner un débat avec le blondinet correspondaient à l'équation peu encourageante de _la qualité de ses arguments_ moins _l'entêtement pour le moins opiniâtre_ de son ami deuxièmement parce qu'il s'en fichait assez, dans le fond. Matt ne comptait pas changer le monde.

Sur le moment, la seule chose qu'il eût envie de changer, c'était le sujet de cette fichue foutue rédaction. Il n'avait pas plus envie d'y répondre que d'y réfléchir. On ne savait pas quand on mourrait. Pas à la courte échéance d'une ridicule petite journée, en tout cas. Il fallait vouloir se suicider ou être malade, un genre de cancer, une tumeur, un truc ou un machin qui prenait un putain de temps à vous buter son homme. La question lui paraissait vide de sens ou trop inutile. Il releva la tête un instant pour jeter un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui : toutes les têtes étaient studieusement penchées au-dessus d'une copie qui se couvrait de pattes de mouches ou de jolis liés et déliés à mesure que les idées affluaient. Dans un coin de la salle, il pouvait apercevoir Near empiler des gommes avec une concentration évidente. Il s'occuperait du devoir à sa manière –et s'en sortirait avec une note ridiculement haute, sans doute. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que ce genre de questions le perturbe. Mais non. Il chercha Mello du regard, et ne tarda pas à tomber sur la tête blonde dans la marée humaine. Le nez plissé et le pli de concentration frustré qui lui barrait le front arrachèrent une moue perplexe au petit. Il n'était de toute évidence pas le seul à souffrir d'un blocage artistique.

-C'est rare, que tu te plantes.

-Pour la dernière fois, je me suis pas planté.

Matt haussa les épaules, incapable de résister à la tentation de le taquiner encore un peu. C'était un passe-temps à l'extrême limite de la prudence, mais le danger rendait l'opération grisante –d'autant plus que les occasions de s'y adonner ne se bousculaient pas exactement au portillon. Il ne mentait pas en disant que son ami s'était planté dans les grandes largeurs, mais il ne mentait pas non plus en déclarant que ça n'arrivait pas souvent. Assis sur les marches en pierre devant la porte du bâtiment de pierres grises, Mello fixait un point dans le vague avec la ferme intention de le démolir du regard et, pour une malheureuse fois, Matt fut soulagé que ce ne fut pas lui qu'il regardât.

-T'es arrivé quoi, huitième ? Huit, c'est un craquage pour toi.

-Répondit celui qui avait rendu trois mots sur sa copie.

-Je savais pas quoi dire.

-Figure-toi que moi non plus, rétorqua Mello avec humeur. Si j'avais qu'un jour à vivre, je trouverais un moyen de pas mourir.

-C'est ce que t'as raconté ?

-En gros. J'ai développé.

Matt se permit un sourire. C'était cent fois trop typique de lui au moins autant que sa mine boudeuse, son refus de perdre la plus insignifiante des batailles ou l'éclat particulier qui illuminait son visage quand il gagnait. Near ne jouait jamais avec qui que ce fut –mais Mello, lui, leur collait à tous une raclée mémorable à tous les sports. Ce qui les rendait aussi infréquentable l'un que l'autre.

-T'aurais dit quoi, si ça avait pas été un devoir ?

-Hein ?

La question prit sincèrement Jeevas au dépourvu. Mello n'était pas le type de personne à s'emmerder de ce que pensaient les autres. Quel intérêt ? Il était aussi clair pour lui qu'il était le seul à détenir l'ultime bonne réponse qu'un et un faisaient deux. A partir de là, les remarques d'imbéciles à peine capables de sucer leur pouce ne méritaient que de figurer entre parenthèses. Celles que pouvait lancer Matt de loin en loin ne passaient mieux que parce qu'elles abondaient dans son sens. C'était même sûrement la seule raison pour laquelle il l'autorisait à lui tenir la jambe : un béni-oui-oui doté d'un bon tas de matière grise, que demander de plus ? Ça devait le rassurer, qu'ils tombent d'accord.

Elle avait souvent besoin d'être rassurée, la terreur blonde. Quoiqu'elle aurait jamais à y redire. Ce qui rendait sa question plus bizarre encore, fallait le reconnaître.

-Si t'avais pu dire n'importe quoi sans qu'on en fasse des caisses.

-Je sais pas, éluda-t-il avec un geste évasif.

Il avait pas eu envie d'y réfléchir avant, et maintenant non plus. Matt sentait pourtant le regard insistant de son ami. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser –pas vraiment, pas longtemps. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il poussa un soupir résigné avant d'hasarder :

-Je te dirais tes quatre vérités ?

-Non mais, sérieusement.

-Rien de spécial, alors. Y a pas grand intérêt à attendre la fin du monde pour faire quelque chose.

-Alors le dernier jour de ta vie serait aussi chiant que tous ceux d'avant ? T'es vraiment pas drôle.

-Terriblement chiant.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires ou clore la discussion, il sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma. De son côté, Mello semblait hésiter entre une grimace dégoûtée et un sourire de connivence. Le mélange des deux lui donnait une drôle d'expression qui fit sourire le rouquin pour de bon.

-T'as pas le droit de fumer ici, t'es au courant ?

-Je sais.

-Si tu continues à faire des conneries, tu devras passer le dernier jour de ta vie à te confesser. Et compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter te plaindre.

Ils se turent un instant, regardant le panache clair de fumée tourbillonner avant de se perdre dans les airs. Il était à la fois tôt et tard, ce moment perdu entre chien et loup où le gris métallique du ciel se teintait de couleurs plus douces et où il n'y avait plus que les bruits du quotidien pour émailler le silence. Ceux qu'on ne remarquait plus de les avoir entendus trop souvent. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils dans cet orphelinat ?

-Dis, Mel. Je peux te dire un truc ?

-Tu vas le dire de toute façon ou c'est une vraie question ?

Matt haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

Les quelques mots jetés au petit bonheur la chance tenaient plus de l'affirmation que de la question. Ils flottèrent un moment, suffisamment longtemps pour que Matt ait l'impression de vomir son cœur et ses tripes deux ou trois fois. La mâchoire serrée, le regard plus dur, les poings fermés –et putain de silencieux. A le voir comme ça, le gamin crut que le blond allait le cogner. Il aurait presque préféré. Ça lui aurait fait une sacrée bonne raison de riposter et ça, ça aurait fait du bien.

-Tu s-

-Tu devrais la fermer, Matt.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Mello le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de le dire. Mel se leva, les jambes un peu raides, sans que Matt esquissât le moindre mouvement. Il avait pas envie de bouger –certaines choses risquaient pas de changer, ça, c'était certain. Ses admirables coutumes de paresseux étaient gravées dans le marbre. Il rassembla toutefois son courage avant de demander :

-Tu vas même pas me répondre ?

-T'as envie que je le fasse ?

Matt fit la moue. Ça méritait réflexion.

-Ben…

-Tu me le rediras.

-Hein ?

-Quand t'auras plus qu'un jour à vivre. Tu me le rediras. Ça te fera un truc de spécial à faire.

Matt déglutit péniblement et inhala une bouffée de fumée. Il aurait accueilli le cancer avec plus d'enthousiasme que cette réponse débile –circonlocutions verbales, évitement à la con. Sur le coup, il se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fermée se rappela qu'il n'avait pas besoin de raisons pour raconter n'importe quoi. Sûrement à cause du temps. Une brise glacée lui ébouriffa les cheveux, chargée des odeurs capiteuses de l'automne : feuilles mortes, terre mouillée, humus et silence pestilentiel.

-Cool. J'essaierai de prévoir vingt-quatre heures à l'avance avant de me rétamer dans les escaliers et de me briser la nuque, histoire de pouvoir répéter des conneries. C'est vrai, quoi, ironisa-t-il, on peut jamais être trop sûrs.

Mello darda sur lui un regard arctique, celui qu'il réservait aux grandes occasions. D'ordinaire, le bleu de ses yeux était plus brûlant que polaire –une flamme d'hydrogène pur bien plus qu'un ciel d'été.

-Des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que t'es quinze fois plus stupide que ce qu'on raconte.

Il se détourna, et Matt fit de son mieux pour ne pas le suivre du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait, au fond.

-Et arrête de fumer. Tu vas choper le cancer.

Le bruit décroissant de ses pas avait relâché le nœud dans l'estomac du gamin, faute de le défaire pour de bon. Ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

L'idée lui était venue plus tard –la neige avait déjà drapé d'un suaire blanc comme la mort chaque branche et chaque ardoise. Les cristaux de givre sur les fenêtres tamisaient la lumière à l'intérieur et scintillaient de l'éclat particulier de l'hiver quand le soleil faisait jouer ses rayons. Ce que Matt retenait, c'était surtout qu'il avait de la morve plein le nez et qu'il détestait la soupe, les chaussettes trempées qu'on faisait sécher vaille que vaille sur le radiateur, les pulls en laine qui grattaient, les frissons et les courants d'air.

Il détestait tout ça, et ça n'avait rien de cordial. Recroquevillé beaucoup trop près de la cheminée, il renfila pour la énième fois et considéra l'idée d'aller chercher un paquet de mouchoir. Pour toute décision, il s'essuya le nez du revers de sa manche, les yeux vissés aux flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Des braises, des cendres, du bois sec, et lui était toujours gelé. Dans un coin de la pièce, Near avait étalé un puzzle gigantesque, l'image d'un paysage urbain quelconque –Jeevas aurait parié sur l'Amérique sans y mettre sa main à couper. Avec ses cheveux clairs et sa peau laiteuse, ils auraient pu le balancer dehors et le retrouver au dégel, tranquillement assis à se nourrir de vers de terre et de bousiers. C'était à se demander comment l'idée pouvait ne pas avoir déjà séduit Mel. Mello, engoncé dans un sweat noir, les cheveux devant les yeux, l'air ennuyé, l'air pas aimable. Le froid le dérangeait pas, lui. Pas plus que le reste, en tout cas.

C'aurait été le moment de jeter une suggestion de ce genre, histoire de lui arracher un sourire. Roger aurait tiré la gueule en apprenant leur petit manège, mais tant pis –tant mieux, même, corrigea Matt tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres remontaient sensiblement. Il devait avoir une envie folle de réduire leur espérance de vie, celui-là. Drastiquement. A tous les trois.

Et c'est une réflexion comme ça, bête à en pleurer, qui lui inspira la Reine des mauvaises idées. L'impératrice des engagements stupides et des bêtises qu'on se promet à soi-même.

-Tu sais que je t'aime.

Mello ne tourna pas immédiatement la tête vers lui mais, sur son profil, Matt vit les sourcils se froncer et la perplexité semer la pagaille derrière ses prunelles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Je sais pas, l'interrompit le gosse sans élever la voix, malgré tout peu désireux qu'on les entendît ou de créer un esclandre. Tu te souviens ce que t'as dit l'autre fois –eh ben, je pourrais clamser n'importe quand, alors je me suis dit, et si…

Il s'était dit.

Et malgré l'impassibilité évidente de son ami, même s'il avait envie de vomir chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, quand bien même ça leur faisait mal à tous les deux, quand bien même lui n'y pouvait rien, et même si Mello n'y pouvait rien non plus, même si ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, en dépit de la cadence mortuaire et mortifère de son cœur lourd dans les minutes qui suivaient, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il s'était dit qu'il le dirait, tous les jours.

Pour être discret, il était discret –et il était surtout dégueulasse. Certes pas au sens conventionnel du terme, mais dégueulasse malgré tout. Matt n'avait jamais été du genre tatillon : il savait faire le distinguo entre un trou à rat et un palace sans s'en formaliser. Le luxe, les draps en soie, les croissants chauds. Les taches d'humidité, les posters kitsch, les chips bon marché. Il s'en battait le steak, bonnet blanc, blanc bonnet. Mais si Mel avait assez d'argent pour se mettre des gangs et des politiciens dans la poche, il aurait dû pouvoir se payer mieux qu'un bloc de ciment avec vue sur un mur. Un bâtiment aveugle et vraiment laid, loin du faste hi-tech des quartiers du SPK. Leur tendance au tape-à-l'œil n'aurait pas collé avec la stratégie de leur pétasse en cuir nationale.

Matt sourit. Si Mello avait eu le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, il aurait fini en festin pour les vers. Le jeune homme se recala dans le fauteuil, infoutu de se débarrasser d'une raideur dans le bas du dos. Désagréable. Il aurait dû penser à autre chose. S'occuper de trucs aussi triviaux que banals –hors de question, toutefois, de bousiller ses stats en jouant avec la concentration d'un gobie. Mieux valait encore souffrir en silence.

Après tout, ils auraient le temps de célébrer ça plus tard. Ce soir, le lendemain, bientôt. Avec du champagne, des cigares et le chocolat le plus cher qu'ils auraient trouvé dans une orgie de bonne humeur. Venant d'eux, ce serait pas rien. Y avait pas de raison que ça foire.

C'était rare, que Mello se plante.

Le blond entra sans frapper et prit tout juste la peine de retirer ses lunettes de soleil. Matt serra les dents. Bordel, il avait dû douiller pour se ramasser une cicatrice pareille. Un frisson fit crisser ses griffes le long de son échine –il ne baissa pas les yeux. Mello s'en foutait, de toute façon. Il s'en foutait parce que Jeevas s'en carrait aussi, et royalement. Il l'aimait avant, il l'aimait comme ça.

-Faut qu'on y aille, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Mel, tu sais que je t…

-Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu me le diras demain.

Matt ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Pas de raison que ça foire. Pas de raison de lui dire, aujourd'hui. Aucune raison. Ils allaient s'en tirer comme des chefs.

-Après. Demain, ou je sais pas. Y a pas le temps pour ça. Je te dirais que…

Je t'en foutrais, moi.

Je trouverais un moyen de pas mourir. Ça lui revenait en bloc, rassurant.

-Ouais. Si tu veux, concéda Matt.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en descendant les escaliers, pas un en sortant de l'immeuble. Un signe de la main à peine esquissé pour lui en guise d'au revoir, un hochement de tête de Mello en guise de réponse. C'était déjà pas si mal.

Matt monta le son de la radio, laissant les fréquences briser le silence –merde, il avait un goût trop amer.

Y avait pas de raison que ça foire. Et aujourd'hui, rien que pour cette fois, il dirait rien. Il le dirait demain. Et Mel répondrait quelque chose qui lui briserait le cœur. Il lui resterait au moins le temps de dire ça.

Hein ?


End file.
